infamousfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
InFAMOUS 3 (DrAssassin's Version)
inFAMOUS 3 is the third main video game in the inFAMOUS series, it is developed by Sucker Punch Productions and Off The Chart Games. Story To be written on inFAMOUS 3 (Comic Book). Gameplay The gameplay is much like the previous games, in this game Cole still has his Amp, although is doesn't pack quite as much of a punch, you can also blind fire lightning bolts by tapping R1 with holding down L1. The game is still a sandbox style game, however it takes place mainly in a new city, Quake. The game has PS Move compatibility, which is used to aim lightning bolts, and use the Amp, the Move Controller and Amp are completely in sync, for part of the game, aim mode is used to fire a pistol and grenades. Modes *Story Mode- Follow the story. *Evil Story- This is a new mode to inFAMOUS 3, where you play the story, however it follows the evil ending on inFAMOUS 2. *Multiplayer- Another new mode to inFAMOUS 3, in multiplayer, you can play online with up to 10 people, there are 10 different characters you can choose from, that are all unique to the multiplayer. In this mode, you are in an Open World city trying to kill the opponents, you get 100 points for killing another player, or 5 for killing either a Failed Conduit or Cop (depending on the Karma that you have aquired through other multiplayer matches), whoever has the most at the end of a 10-to-25 minute match, wins. *User Generated Content- Play levels created by other players, carried over from IF2. *Zombie Conduits- A mode where you fend off hordes of zombified Conduits, added in the October update, but later removed and made into an expansion pack with a Story Mode. Multiplayer Characters *Shock- His powers were gained from Cole's DNA, with some variations. He has lightning powers, but the lightning is yellow, he uses waves of lightning (like Force Lightning from Star Wars), and lightning punches mostly, he can turn into electricity, and teleport, he can also pass through people in this electricity state and fry them. *Diaman- (See what I did there? It's a pun on Diamond, it's Diam"a"n'), no one's really sure where his powers came from, he was one of the earlier goverment experiaments to recreate Conduits as army super soldiers. He can shoot diamond shots from his hand, and transform any part of himself, or his entire body, into diamond, he can also shoot light rays and diamond cluster bombs. *Hothead- His powers were gained from Nix's DNA, they are pretty much alike, just structured more like Cole's (Fire shots, grenades, waves, punches, etc.). *Onice- (On Ice) Her powers were gained from Kuo's DNA, for her basic melee attack she waves around a stream of cold air that knocks back enemies slightly and chills them until they freeze and break. Her other attacks include an ice beam that slowly freezes and kills her enemies. *More to be added later. Category:DrAssassin Category:Good Cole Stories Category:Evil Cole Stories Category:Video Games